


A Roaring Good Time

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Turns out, in other realities, the paladins use a different kind of robot from the lions.





	A Roaring Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, today's theme for the Platonic VLD Week was Lion/Lamb, so I wrote this for it. Hope you all enjoy it. ^_^

“So your robots...are giant sheep?”

Lance saw the other him twitch an eye. “They’re not sheep! They’re rams! RAMS!” He pointed rather hotly at the head of his robot. “See the horns!”

“That’s still a sheep, dude,” Lance commented dryly.

This was turning into a weird day. Granted, at least this reality didn’t have evil Alteans out to conquer the universe. Plus, these other versions of him and his team seem to be nice and sane. Frankly, as far as Lance could tell, there were no glaring differences between themselves and their doubles. Lance had began to wonder what exactly made this reality so different from their own...until he set his eyes upon the five giant robot sheep that now sat before them.

Lance would still take this over the brainwashing Alteans though.

The other Lance crossed his arms. “Yeah, well, would you take a ram on in a fight?” He smirked with an all knowing smile. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“I also wouldn’t pick a fight with a swan,” Lance said as he crossed his arms, “that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be goofy looking to have a giant robot swan.”

Keith sucked the air between his teeth. “Yeah..I actually agree with Lance on this one.”

The other Keith looked tempted to argue, but then shrugged. “He’s not wrong.”

“Hey!” the other Lance snapped. “You’re supposed to be on my side here!”

“Alright, alright,” Shiro stated as he raised his hand. “There’s no need to fight.”

“Agreed,” said the other Shiro as he crossed his arms. “Even if our robots are different, I’m sure they work the same way.”

Hunk seemed doubtful as he glanced to the other Hunk. “Just curious, but...can you use your robot ram to headbutt?”

The other Hunk blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah...wait,” he pointed to the Yellow Lion. “Do you use yours to headbutt?!”

“Dude, all the time,” Hunk stated rather proudly.

“But yours doesn’t even have horns?” the other Hunk said in a curious tone. “How much damage can it cause?”

“Quite a bit,” Hunk rambled as he eyed the Yellow Ram, “but I am wondering if the horns let you do more when you attack.”

Both of the Hunks exchanged a silent look.

“Clearly, we need to test this theory,” said the other Hunk.

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Hunk said as he raised a hand. “For science!”

Lance and his double swiftly forgot their annoyance and grinned madly. “Yes! Robot headbutting contest!” they cheered in unison.

“This should be fun,” Pidge said.

“Although,” said the other Pidge as she grasped her chin, “we’re going to need to find a good spot big enough for this.”

Keith looked to his double and smiled. “Bet our Hunk beats yours.”

The other Keith smirked back. “No way, it’ll be our Hunk and his ram-”

“We’re not testing out which robot can headbutt better,” both of the Shiros said in unison and then paused as they blinked at each other.

“Whoa,” Pidge said as she blew out a whistle, “that’s a bit freaky.” 

The other Pidge nodded and poked Pidge’s arm. “So, who buys the soda in this case?”

Hunk seemed to ignore the question as he looked to the Shiros. “Why?” Hunk said and grinned to his double like he was reading his mind. “Because it would be a baa idea?”

Silence followed and was briskly broken by a series of groans and moans.

“Ow!” exclaimed Lance as he held his head like it was in pain.

“That was bad!” yelled the double Pidge.

“Hey, come on,” said the other Hunk, “it’s not like we pulled the wool over your eyes!”

“Stop,” Keith pleaded as he rubbed his eyes, “please, stop.”

“We can’t help it,” said Hunk as he snickered, “We’re just ramming into these jokes.”

“Oooh!” the second Hunk exclaimed as he raised his hand for a high five and Hunk obliged. “Good one!”

“I take it back,” Lance said sourly, “this is the worst reality ever..of all time.”


End file.
